The Challenges of Love
by The-Darkness-Is-Closing-In
Summary: Based off of Darkest Powers. 15 year old Emily is about to learn what it takes to find the one you love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Before I start with the usual disclaimer and story, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Morgan. My friends call me Morg. Ok, now that the introductions are over, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!! **

**Warning: **This story is an alternate universe. If you do not like stories of this kind then do not read. Also, Derek, Chloe, and the rest will not be the main characters, they only will be secondary characters. Thank you.

Disclaimer-

Me and my BFF are sitting at our table in the back of the library.

Me-So then he hugged me and…

Shonda-Uh huh.

Me-…said that he loved me. I think that was my bestest birthday, EVER!

Shonda- What about when I said that you didn't own Darkest Powers?

Me-'stares meanly' You suck.

Shonda-I know.

Challenges of Love

Ch.1

"Let me see the map!" This was the fifth time that he asked for it. Not that I'm counting.

"Alright, Ryan take it, but I'm telling you, we're lost." We had been traveling on the same path for three hours straight, trying to find the town of Barrington. Why are we on this _wonderful_ path, you ask? It all started three years ago, on a cold, November day.

Flashback:

I was sitting outside eating lunch with my best friend Jessica. She was trying to make me ask this guy I liked to the school dance.

"Come on, Emily! You know you want to go to the dance with him! Just ask!"

"But Jess! What if he doesn't want to go? I mean I can't exactly _force_ him to go, you know?"

"Just try. You never know, he could say yes."

"Alright, I'll ask him tomorrow. Happy?"

"Yes! Emily! Emily!" she said, chanting and climbing onto the table.

"Sit down!" I hissed while I started getting up to dump my plate.

"No way, I'm on top of the world!"

I walked away, but I didn't look where I was going so I rammed right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was walking." I said never looking up. Whoever it was didn't said a word, so I just kept walking. Suddenly, I heard my name.

"Hey Emily." I looked up, knowing automatically who it was.

"What do you want Ben? To torture me? To make me miserable? Take your pick ladies and gentlemen, it's the world famous Emily Torture Day!" I said tiredly. What he said next shocked me.

"Is apologizing one of the options?"

"What?"

"I said-" I cut him off.

"I know what you said, I'm just…" I had no clue what his intentions were, so I started thinking. At least ten different reasons floated through my head before he spoke again.

"Well I'll just start then. The reason I'm apologizing is that I'm tired of being a jerk to you. I know now that I was wrong for hurting you and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that before I leave."

I spoke up. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow. As soon as that thought drifted into my head I wanted it to go away. I had to fill in the blanks. "Why?"

"They know what I am. I have to go."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Ben and I are supernaturals. Supernaturals are people who have freaky powers, like shape-shifting and telekinesis. I'm a mind reader. Ben's a fire half-demon with the personality to match. That's what made us enemies from the start. His fiery personality verses my calm, quiet one. But now I'm going to be alone, once again. Damn.

"Be careful, Ben, or else you'll end up either dead or locked in a padded cell." I said seriously. I was speaking from experience.

"I know. I'm not that stupid."

"Right."

Suddenly, he held out his hand. I stared at it.

"Just shake my hand Emily. I don't bite, I just set you on fire." he chuckled.

"Fine, but if you try anything I swear…"

"Just take it."

When I grabbed his hand he pulled me into a completely uncharacteristic hug. I was shocked. In all the years I've known him he has _never_ hugged anyone. Not even his girlfriends. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

He smiled. "What? You know I'm not completely heartless."

To my complete horror, I blushed. "I…" I breathed in slowly and looked at him. He looked worried.

"Are you okay? Or did my wonderful hug shock you that much?"

"Ha-ha. Don't you wish?" Of course he caught my lie immediately.

"Right. Well… I'll see you around. Bye." That was the last thing he'd ever said to me.

End Flashback:

That is my reason for coming out here, in the middle of nowhere, with my cousin following, to find him. And I hope we do.

* * *

**How was it? Did it suck? Was it good? Should I continue? Anyway, please no flames. Yes to constructive criticism and randomness.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi!!! I'm back with Ch.2! Ok, on with the disclaimer!**_

_Disclaimer: Me and my other BFF(Who has no idea I like him.) are sitting outside eating lunch._

_Me- So… What are you doing so far for Thanksgiving break?_

_Christian- Not much… You?_

_Me- Playing with my dogs, reading, writing fanfics…_

_Christian- Like the one about Darkest Powers, which you don't own?_

_Me- Yes. 'starts crying'_

_Christian- Oh crap. Shhh… It's ok… Stop crying, please? Do you want a cookie?_

_Me- Ok… _

_Christian- I'll be right back. 'leaves to find cookie'_

_Me- 'shoots thumbs up at readers' I knew it would work!_

_

* * *

_

_Emily PoV:_

_Previously on Challenges of Love: _

_That is my reason for coming out here, in the middle of nowhere, with my cousin following, to find him. And I hope we do. _

At about three a.m. we finally came into Barrington. I was ecstatic, who could blame me? I mean, we could actually find him! I could see that my good mood was rubbing off on Ryan too, even at three in the morning.

"So where do we go now, Emily?" 

"Uhh… We could try a hotel or one of those shelters for 'misguided teens'. Whatever you want, Ryan." I said finger quoting the 'misguided teens' part.

"I'll take the shelter, thank you."

"Alright then." We started walking down one of the deserted streets when I suddenly heard Ryan cry out.

"Emily!" I turned around.

There were four werewolves, all of them surrounding my cousin. I didn't have to think, I just reacted. I lifted one up, using my mind, and slammed him against a brick building. For the second one I knocked him into a pile of trash cans. By the time I was finished with the first two, one had ran off. The last one, however, decided to test me. 

He held Ryan by the back of his shirt, and was laughing menacingly.

"Whose a brave little half-demon?" he said laughing.

"Let him go NOW!" I was beyond pissed, I was furious. So much so that I was seeing red.

"Only if you come with me to see the Pack."

"Just let him go now. Or else you won't see tomorrow, Pup." I said as I lifted up a chunk of old brick.

"I'm afraid _you're_ going to be the one who won't see tomorrow, kid."

I looked around. While we were arguing, the two I thought were knocked out were now standing up and circling us like sharks.

"Shit." If this kept up we were screwed. So in the end, I decided to negotiate with them for Ryan.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Like I said earlier, Sweetie, come with me to the Pack."

"First of all, do _not_ call me Sweetie. Second, why do you want me to go? Do I look like a werewolf to you?"

"No, but you _are_ a supernatural. One that actually knows what they're doing. You see, the Alpha's looking for a renegade werewolf. Well, we can't risk having our system shut down by crazy, scared humans, so the Alpha is trying to get every supernatural in this area to find him and it just so happens that you're one. Oh, and I promise not to call you that if you come with us."

Do I really have a choice? I would if a) I came here alone, and b) if there was only one werewolf and not three. "Fine, I'll come, but you have to let him go." 

"We will after you agree to come."

"Fine, now let him go."

"Yes ma'm." 

I growled as soon as he said that, which caused his two lackeys to look up.

"Relax guys, she only wants the kid." he said letting Ryan go.

Ryan quickly went behind me, but it wasn't like he was scared. It was more like he was protecting me. "Ryan." I whispered as we were walking towards their headquarters.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Don't worry Emily, I've been through worse."

Worse was what I was afraid of, but I didn't tell him that. Instead, I said, "Sure, Ryan." and dropped it. Suddenly, I thought about Ben. I wandered where he was and if he was okay, if he was hurt or happy. I basically wandered about everything. I must have been in deep thought because the next thing I knew was Ryan talking.

"Wow." 

I looked up and gasped. We were certainly not in Barrington anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Before I begin the story I would like to thank moon-called-princess for being the first to review. Thank you! Here's your cookie.**

**Disclaimer: **

Me- Ok, why do you want those two kids?

Lead Werewolf- Cause the boss wants them.

Me- Whose the 'boss'?

LW- Like you don't know. Oh, by the way guys, she doesn't own Darkest Powers. Bam! So there.

Me- Keep this up and you get killed got it?

LW- Uhh… I'll shut up now.

Me- Good boy. 'throws cookie'

* * *

Emily PoV:

We were underground. The walls were completely made out of dirt, and the floor was actually tiled. "Wow."

"Welcome to the werewolf HQ. We're happy to have you. Now, follow me."

I was shocked. How can you go underground without feeling like you're going down? It didn't make sense, and why is the leader of the group being nice to us? _Maybe it's because he's home? _True.

"Ok, head through these doors, once you're in, go straight. He should be in there. Good luck, and welcome to the team."

"How do you know we'll be on your team?" Ryan asked.

"Cause I know the boss. Now go." he said, pushing us in and closing the door.

We walked in. There was a big, wooden desk in the middle of the room, with designs all over it. Suddenly, the chair moved to reveal the werewolf within it.

"Hello, and welcome to my office. The name's Derek, and yours?"

"Hi, mine's Emily and-"

"I'm Ryan." my cousin cut in.

"He's my cousin." I added.

"Alright then. Well Emily, what can you do? According to Alec, he said that you are a telekinetic half-demon, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Now for the big question. Why are you here?"

I was conflicted. Should I tell him? I decided I should because he could help me find him. "Well… it's complicated."

"I can completely understand, please continue."

So I told him everything. Ryan's eyes were wide, probably because I only told half of the story to him. Derek, however, remained expressionless throughout my story. Once I was done, he murmured, " Ah, les défis de l'amour…"

"Excuse me? What was that?" I said.

"That was French."

"Oh." that's why it sounded familiar.

"Well, if you would please follow Chloe to the side door, she will show you your rooms. Suddenly, he leaned forward and whispered quietly, "Don't worry Emily, we _will_ find him."

"Thank you sir." I said respectfully.

"Call me Derek."

"Ok Derek."

"Good girl." then he spoke to the woman in the room. "My Chloe, please show Emily and Ryan to their rooms."

She blushed. "Ok Derek. See you later."

As soon as we went out of hearing range I asked, "So… you and Derek?"

She sighed. "He's my mate."

"I thought so. Okay, I won't interrogate you anymore."

She laughed. "Trust me, you get used to it after ten years."

"Wow, ten years? Seriously?" Ryan said.

"Yep. I'm twenty-five and Derek's a year older."

"Cool."

I, meanwhile, was thinking of Ben and the ifs in my situation. What if the humans never found out about him? Well, I would still be at school, would have still thought he was a jerk, would have never known he could be even remotely nice, and would have never cared about him. That last one hit close to home, it really did. Just like that my good mood turned sour. I think I was about to cry it was so bad. So, to save my small bit of pride, I used telepathy."When are we getting there?"

"We're here!" Chloe said happily.

"Great." my cousin said. "Thank you, Chloe."

"Anytime Ryan. Bye Emily."

"Bye." we said in unison.

I ran in, jumped on the soft bed, and cried. Ryan, thank God, didn't even hear me. He wasn't even there. He went to get breakfast. Finally, after thirty minutes, I stopped crying. What caused me to finally break, I cannot say. I guess it was the shock of being in a new place with only one person to lean on, who wasn't even there. Or it could be that I needed to be around my own kind. Either way, I needed help. I needed Ben, but he wasn't here. As a matter of fact, I have no clue where he is. He could be dead in a ditch, for all I know! I started crying again. I whispered quietly, "I will find you Ben, no matter what gets in my way." After I declared that I would find him, I fell into my dream world.

* * *

**Yea? I don't know. This chapter made me kind of sad. Oh well, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's Ch.4. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** Me and Derek are having a little talk.

Me- So D, you and Chloe?

Derek- How'd I get here?

Me- Don't you remember? You fell asleep after drinking that beer.

Derek- You crazy -itch! You don't own Darkest Powers!

Me- Minions! Get him!

Derek- Oh crap. 'starts running'

Me- On with the story!

* * *

Ben PoV: three years ago:

I was walking towards the lunchroom to tell the lunch ladies to take me off the system when I suddenly decided to see if Emily knew if I was leaving yet. The only reason I was doing that was to see if I could apologize for being a jerk. I felt bad, I really did. I mean the only thing I did while she was here was make her life miserable. I looked all over, but I couldn't find her anywhere. So finally, on a stoke of insight, I checked the lunchroom again. As I was walking towards it, I ran into someone. I looked up and stared. I had found her. I heard her mumble something about 'watching were I was going' and she started walking away. So I quickly called out, "Hey Emily!" to get her to stop. What she said next made me feel even worse than I already was.

"What do you want Ben? To torture me? To make me miserable? Take your pick ladies and gentlemen, it's the world famous Emily Torture Day!"

"Is apologizing one of the options?" I said sincerely.

"What?" _Why was she so shocked?_

"I said-" she cut me off.

"I know what you said, I'm just…" she stopped.

I waited a few seconds before speaking. "Well I'll just start then. The reason I'm apologizing is that I'm tired of being a jerk to you. I know now that I was wrong for hurting you and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that before I leave." I instantly felt better, but then I felt immediate guilt. _What is with my emotions? I've never been this way before._

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." _Which is why I feel like a traitor._

"Why?"

"They know what I am, I have to go._" God, I am so stupid. I just __had__ to light the candles on his cake_.

"Be careful, Ben, or else you'll end up either dead or locked in a padded cell."

"I know. I'm not that stupid."

"Right."

I held out my hand, but she hesitated. So, being the idiot I was, I made a joke. "Just shake my hand Emily. I don't bite, I just set you on fire." I laughed trying to gain some kind of self confidence.

"Fine, but if you try anything I swear…"

"Just take it."

When she grabbed my hand, I hugged her. I couldn't help myself, I was a selfish person. I smiled. "What? You know I'm not completely heartless." To my surprise, she blushed.

"I…" she started, but didn't finish.

Once again, I cleared the air. "Are you okay? Or did my wonderful hug shock you that much?"

"Ha-ha. Don't you wish?"

I will not let her get away with that one. "Right." Unfortunately, it was time for my goodbye. "Well… I'll see you around. Bye." As I left, I had this weird feeling, almost like I was leaving behind family. Which, in a way, I was.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Either way, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Before I start, I would like to thank FallenAngel1011 for reviewing 2 of my chapters! Thank you, here's your cookie! Happy Thanksgiving! On with the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm still waiting for them to bring back Derek.

Me- Looks like I'm alone today. 'sighs' I don't own Darkest Powers and never will.

* * *

Emily PoV:

I woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Hey Emily, you better hurry up if you want something to eat! And open your door!" Ryan said loudly.

"Ok." I said as I got up to open my door.

"Finally! I was starting to think that you were going to sleep for the-" he looked at me. "Are you okay? You don't look so hot."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hang on a sec, I'll back right back."

"Ryan I'm fine!" I yelled as he left.

A few minutes later he came back, but not alone. "Ryan, why did you bring Alec? I told you I'm fine!" I was really starting to get mad.

"Emily, please calm down. We only want to help you." Alec said.

I snarled, but I didn't know why. I guess it was because I was sick, stressed, and lonely. An overall bad combination. Alec backed up, and so did Ryan.

"Emily?" Ryan asked.

"What-" Alec cut me off.

"I need you to calm down, okay? Please?"

"Why?"

"Calm down, and I'll tell you."

"Bribery? Wow these guys will try _anything _to get you to comply." I thought to myself. "No." I said aloud.

Suddenly, Ryan tapped Alec's shoulder and whispered, "Let her calm down by herself." Alec gave him a look that clearly said, 'I should have you both committed if you think I'll actually let you try that.' Ryan shook his head. "Just try it. It's worked before."

To my surprise Alec agreed, but if it didn't work he said, "She's getting a visit from the doctor." and left.

"I promise that they won't hurt you, you know that right?" Ryan whispered.

"I know, I'm just having a trust issue that's all."

"Ok. Tell me if you need anything, Emily. Bye." he said then left.

Alone at last. Unfortunately, I knew this wasn't where I was supposed to be. I don't know how, but I did, and I needed to leave soon. So, as quietly as I could, gathered up my small amount of stuff, put it in my backpack, and opened the window. How in the world can I open a window if I'm underground? Well, it's simple. The base is underground, but the bedrooms aren't.

With the sadness of leaving Ryan upon me, I jumped out the window, hitting the ground feet first. Ryan would be okay, with Alec to help him. I, however, needed to follow my own path. The path to finding Ben, the path to freedom. On impulse, I looked back. Derek was staring out, looking straight at me. Once he saw he had my eye, he sent a mental message.

It said, "Good luck, don't screw this up. Also, I will watch over your cousin."

So I sent one back. "Thank you for everything." And with that, I started running. This time, I didn't look back. Instead, I looked towards the future, and everything that could come with it.

* * *

Later, in Ryan PoV:

I don't know why, but I had this nagging sensation to go check on Emily. So, to stop it, I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. "Emily? Are you okay?" No answer. I opened the door to reveal…nothing. "Emma, you here?" That's when I saw the note. It was crumpled, and had my name written on it. I ran into the room and grabbed it. It read:

_Ryan,_

_If you are reading this, that means I ran away. I know what you're thinking, 'how can she possibly leave without telling me?' well… I have to follow my own path. Alone. Don't worry though, you have Alec and Derek to help you. I guess this is goodbye._

_Signed, Emily _

I sat there, completely numb. After all this time, she's finally alone. I could only hope that she would find Ben, then she wouldn't be alone anymore. Then I said aloud, "Good luck Emma, I hope you won't have to be alone ever again." After that, I laid on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it? Personally, I liked it. Review to tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am super happy right now, so I decided to write some more! (is it just me or am I noticing a pattern? Oh well.) On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **They finally found Derek.

Me- Really?!

Minions- Here you go. 'throw Derek on floor'

Me- Derek! 'starts jumping up and down happily'

Derek- You know what?

Me- What?

Derek- You don't own Darkest Powers.

Me- I'm so happy I don't even care! 'spins around'

Derek- How do you guys deal with her?

Minions- She controls if we live or die.

Derek- I see.

* * *

Guess whose back! Ben PoV:

_I woke up in a grassy field. I looked around. "Hello, is anyone out here?"_

"_Ben? Is that you?"_

_I knew that voice. It was the same voice that had I longed to hear for three years now. "Emily?" Suddenly, she was in front of me._

"_Ben! Oh my God! It is you! I thought I'd never see you again!"_

"_Emily, where are you? I went back to school three months ago, but they said you moved."_

"_Ben, I-" she started._

I bolted awake. It had been three long years since I last heard her voice. Or, at least, in person. But this one seemed so _real. _I could almost _feel_ her breath… I shivered, but not from the cold. As a fire half-demon, you don't really feel cold at all. I looked at the clock. The numbers flashed. 8:33a.m. Great, another early day. I've been having a lot of those lately. I live in Harrison, Mississippi, in a houseboat on the edge of the Mississippi River. Why, you ask? Because thanks to having absolutely no money whatsoever, I was forced to live either here, or be homeless. Naturally, I chose this. _I wonder if Emily's okay?_ I found myself thinking about her more and more as the days go by. I sighed, got up and dressed, and headed out the door.

I suddenly found myself in a section of town where the werewolves had a base. I walked quickly by, for I did not feel like meeting anyone out here. But, of course, things rarely go my way.

"Hey kid!" someone said.

I kept walking. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Jesh, did you not hear me? Come on, the boss wants to see you."

I don't think so. I heated up his hand, which was pushing me towards an alley. He yelped.

"God damn it, don't do that!" he hissed.

"Why? Don't I have a right to harm someone who lays an unwanted hand on me?"

"Oh give me a damn break. Look, I'm trying to help you idiot, not hurt you."

"How could you possibly help me?"

"There's a girl looking for you back in New York. Her name's Emily, I believe."

_Emily. _"Where's your boss?"

"Follow me." he said holding his injured hand.

A few minutes later I asked, "How much longer?"

"We're almost there."

"Ok. What's your name? Mine's Ben."

"Alright. Mine is Rick. And FYI, if I didn't know your name, I wouldn't have recognized you, dumbass."

"Oh wow! First idiot, now dumbass? Boy, you are just a _ray of sunshine_, aren't you?" Thankfully, someone came to my rescue.

"Rick, stop being an ass and let the kid through the door."

"But-"

"Do you _want_ me to get Derek on the phone?" the man at the door said.

"No."

"Then let him through!"

Rick grumbled, let me through, and promptly left.

"God, I hate him. Anyways, let me get you the phone…" he left quickly.

I looked around. There was a computer, a printer, and a backboard hanging from the wall. I decided to check the backboard. One particular sheet caught my eye. It said:

**MISSING, if found please contact New York HQ**

But that wasn't what made me suddenly gasp. Oh no, it was _my_ picture on that poster that made gasp.

"Hey kid, the boss wants to talk to you." he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ben?"

"Yes."

"Thank you God."

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"Kid, I'm the person who has been looking all over the country for you."

"What?"

"You know Emily?"

"Yes." I was trying not to get my hopes up, in case they made a mistake.

"Well, she's been everywhere for you."

"Where is she?" no answer. I wait.

"Well… you see, that's the problem. She ran off a few days ago to look for you."

"But…why?"

"Because she wants nothing more than to see you right now."

"Do you have any leads?"

"So far, we only have a handwritten letter given to her cousin."

"Her cousin…you don't mean Ryan, do you?"

"That's the one."

_Oh my God. _"Where is the HQ located?"

"In Barrington, New York. Don't worry Ben, we'll find her."

"When's the plane coming?"

"In about four hours."

"Thank you so much, uhh…what's your name?"

"Derek."

"Derek. Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Anything for a friend of a friend. See you in a few hours. Goodbye." he hung up.

I gave the phone back to the man and sat down. In a few hours I'll be in New York, trying to find Emily. The family I left behind is now the family I have to find.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope that everyone likes this one! On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sitting in the Reader's Anonymous Meeting describing my characters.

Me- Emily has light brown hair and hazel eyes, while Ben has semi frizzy red hair and green eyes.

Audience member- What caused you to write this story?

Me- Well it was a number of things really. The biggest reason though was-

Rude audience member- You do know you don't own Darkest Powers?

Audience- 'gasp'

Me- Yes. Security! Get him!

RAM- AHH!!! 'runs away'

Me- Now let the story continue!

* * *

Emily PoV:

I was somewhere in New York. I had been traveling for three days across the state. I think I was in Deveville. I wasn't really sure, considering I was feeling worse as the days went by. Last night had been bad, so bad that I couldn't even eat. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that I was so weak. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer if this kept up, so out of desperation, I found a phone booth and called the HQ.

"Hello?"

"Yes, can I speak to Derek please?"

"Sure, can you hang on?"

"Yes." as soon as the person left, I let out a cough. _It's getting worse_, I thought sadly.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Derek?"

"Emily? Where are you? Listen to me, you need to come back _now._ There's-"

"Derek, that's what I'm calling about. Please send someone to pick me up. I'm in Deveville."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened? Did you do something stupid?"

"No, I got sick."

"Okay, don't move. We'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Derek."

"Your welcome. Emily, I have something to-" someone picked up the phone.

"Hey Emma! Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly I heard someone hiss, "What about me?"

"Ryan, who was that?" _I must be delusional._

"Uhh…that was one of the new werewolf recruits from Mississippi."

"Oh, I could've sworn…" _Yep. I've lost it. _

"Ok, well I have to let you go. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sat by the curb. I was exhausted. So exhausted that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my backpack.

* * *

Ben PoV:

"How much longer?" we had been driving for twenty minutes already.

"Soon Ben, just be patient."

"I've been patient for three years Derek." I snarled. I was getting antsy.

"It will be all right Ben." Ryan said too calmly.

That's when I caught it. "What are you hiding from me?"

They stared at me. Derek was the first to speak. "She's… not feeling so great."

My heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's sick. With what, I don't know. But I'm guessing the flu, at the worst."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. _It's only the flu, thank God._

"Hey Ben, you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Yeah Ryan I'm fine. Just worried, like everyone else."

"I can understand that completely."

After a few minutes of silence, I fell asleep.

_I looked around. I was in the same field as the other dream I'd had before. "Emily? You here?"_

"_Ben." her voice sounded weak._

"_Where are you?"_

"_On the curb, by the phone booth in Deveville. Please hurry, I can't hold on much longer." _

"_Hang on Emma, we're coming for you."_

"_Ben, in case you get there and I'm gone, I just want you to know-" _

"Ben, wake up!"

"What is it?"

"It's Emily."

I looked out. Derek opened the door and told us to move over. When we did, he put a sleeping Emily between us.

"Derek is okay?" Ryan asked.

"She looks alright except for the fact she's tired."

I stared at her. She looked pale and a bit dirty, but still beautiful. I moved closer, laid her head on my shoulder, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up. I heard Ryan and Derek talking.

"They look peaceful, don't they?"

"Indeed they do. It looks almost like…" Derek chuckled.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered something I found funny."

It was silent for a few minutes more, so I decided to make my presence known. "Hey guys are we home yet?" I whispered.

"Almost. Why?" Ryan asked.

"Just curious."

Once Ryan fell asleep Derek said "You love her, don't you?"

"I do."

"When did you realize it?"

"I guess it was when I told her goodbye. Ever since then, things haven't been very well for me, and her too, apparently."

"I'm happy you have each other. It's not right to keep you two separated."

"Uhh… thanks?"

He laughed. "All will become clear in time." he whispered.

Ignoring my buzzed out brain, I fell back asleep, knowing when I'd wake up, she would be okay.

* * *

**How was it? Review to tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm ****so**** sorry I hadn't updated, it was mean of me. But I'm doing it now, so yeah. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sitting down talking to my BFF.

Me- You know what?

Shonda- What?

Me- I don't own DP and never will.

Shonda- Here's the hundred dollar bill.

Me- Thank you.

* * *

Ben PoV:

I was in a constant state of worry the entire time she was asleep. What if she doesn't wake up? What if she _hates_ me? I shook my head. She didn't hate me, did she? Because if she did, well…I'd leave. Turn into the town drunk, and wish that she loved me like I love her. Yep, that sounds about right. I continued thinking like that for a few minutes.

Suddenly, I thought of a new scenario. _What if she loved me back?_ No, that's impossible. Right? I needed a second opinion. I pulled out my new cell phone. Thanks to Derek, everyone in our small group had one. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was now at the HQ, sitting in a chair, in Emily's room. Alas, I really didn't care _where _I was at, as long as Emma was close. All I'm saying is _thank God _for the adjoining bathroom. I called Derek. He answered on the first ring.

"Is she awake yet?" he said immediately.

"Not yet." I sighed. "Hey Derek, can you come over? I need your advice."

"What do I look like, a Zen master?" he snapped.

"No, but you have experience, and I need some." I said seriously.

He sighed loudly. "Alright, just stop calling me every time you need advice. Try someone else, preferably a counselor."

"What's the problem? Oh duh, it's the change, right?"

"Yeah it is. By the way, open the door."

I hung up and answered the door. "About time you showed up." I said, trying to lighten my dark mood.

"Yeah. Tell me what your problem is so I can go try to relax."

I told him my view of the situation. The whole time he was expressionless. Then I told him about the dreams. When I was done, he started firing questions at me.

The first was, "How long has this been going on?"

"About a week."

"What were they about?"

"Nothing much really. Just about…" I stared at him. "The curb."

"What?"

"The curb. In the dream, she told me where she was."

"When did the dream occur?"

"During the car ride when we were trying to find her." I was shocked.

"Ben…" Derek said hesitantly. "I need to tell you something I think you should know."

"What is it? Is it bad news?"

"It depends on how you view the situation."

Great, just great, I thought tiredly. Aloud I said, "Is it life altering?"

"Like I said, it depends. Now, listen to me. You are Emily's soul mate. You hear me? _Soul Mate_." he stared at me intently.

"Okay, can you please explain?"

And explain he did. He turned a five minute explanation into a forty minute lecture. Amazingly, I managed to follow. "Ok, so you're saying that, as soul mates, we can telepathically talk to each other, feel each others emotions, somehow gain the other person's abilities, _and_ dream walk? And that's just to _start_? That's insane." I said, trying to wrap my head around it, but failing miserably.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but it does get better over time." he said calmly.

"I hope so. What about her? How will she react to this? To me? I mean she could-"

"Can you stop over analyzing everything? You're almost as bad as me. Christ…" he half snarled.

"Sorry. I do that a lot when I'm nervous."

"I can tell. Now, _please_ leave me alone. And call a therapist. A _good_ therapist." he said walking out the door.

"Thank you. Your check's in the mail." I said while I was trying not to call him back. He didn't answer, he just shook his head and left. "Maybe I do need a therapist." I said quietly.

"After hearing that, I think I do too." _it couldn't be…_

I turned around. Emily was sitting up, smiling at me. "Emily?"

* * *

Emily PoV:

He stared at me like he thought I was a figment of his imagination. I couldn't help but to play along, considering I hadn't seen him in three years. "Yes?"

"Am I dreaming or are you really awake?"

"I think the second one is appropriate."

"Thank God." he said as he ran up and hugged me.

We just sat there hugging each other for the longest time. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Emily…I thought you were dead. I just gave up. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. You deserve someone better than me. I'm just a stupid, reckless, fire half-demon who should get committed to insane asylum because I left you when you needed me the most. And then, to make matters worse, I find out that the dreams I've had aren't normal dreams, they're evidence of a bond. With you. I'm sorry Emily, I never meant for any of this to happen. The hug, the dreams, the bond. All of that happened because of _me_. I'm so sorry." he said, tears brimming over.

"Ben, it is _not_ your fault. I could have left you alone. I could've not hugged you. But did I? No. Instead, I took the risks, and looked what happened. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known you, Ryan, Derek, and the boatload of others I've meet over the last three years. So it's a win-win situation for everyone involved, okay? And so what? We're soul mates. Look at Derek and Chloe. They're happy, healthy, and are going to have a family soon. So, please don't regret the hug. I know I don't." I said crying silently.

"Emma, I don't regret the hug. I regret leaving you. I always have."

"But why?"

"Because I love you Emily."

My heart leaped for joy. He _loves_ me. _But do I love him? _The answer was simple. _Yes_. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Go to sleep now. I'll be right here."

I laid back down, moving over so he could fit into the small bed. He laid down, pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too, know go to sleep."

I snuggled closer and feel asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat, knowing I would no longer be alone.

* * *

**Hooray! He finally told her he loved her! Please review! 'claps and jumps up and down excitedly'**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated. High school sucks. On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:** I'm talking to my guy BFF.**

**Me- Look what Shonda got me for Christmas!**

**Christian- Cool necklace. Look what I got you. 'hands me a note'**

**Dear Morgan,**

**You don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Love, Christian**

**Me- You shouldn't have! I love you too!!! 'hugs tightly'**

**Shonda- What?!**

**Christian- Uh… **

**Me- On with the story!**

* * *

**Ben PoV: Two months later…**

"**This is crazy! You expect me to read **_**The Complete Guide to Half-Demon Reproduction **_**in three days! It's 545 pages long and it's about reproduction! Why do I need to learn about this?" Okay, it's been two months since I came to the werewolf HQ. Derek and Chloe are expecting twins, Alec and Ryan are training partners, and Emily's been acting weird recently. About that last one, I asked Derek about it and he said to look it up. So I did, without success. Well when I asked about it again, he gave me a book and told me to read it within three days. When I did that, he gave me another one. Anyway, we've been doing this for a four weeks and each time they've gotten bigger, with more embarrassing subjects. **

"**I've got a good feeling with this one." Derek said.**

"**You've said that for the last three times!" I snarled, irritated.**

"**So you **_**can**_** pay attention. Seriously though, today I mean it."**

"**I'm finding it harder to believe you as the days go by."**

"**Fine. Whatever, do what you want. I'm leaving."**

**Stupid desperate me. "No stay. I need your **_**wonderful**_** book finding talents." **

"**Alright then. Read the book, look for familiar symptoms, and don't forget the mating cycles."**

"**We have-" he cut me off.**

"**We do. Now go to your room and leave me alone. Thank you."**

"**Okay, before I go, are vampires real?"**

"**We're real." he said, shutting the door.**

"**Great, nothing gained except more questions." I mumbled. Suddenly, I heard someone scream. I ran towards the sound. What I saw was unlike anything I've ever dreamed.**

**Someone had penned Alec to a wall. There was blood all over, most of it from an unconscious werewolf who I had never seen before. Alec was struggling to move away, but he was stuck between a wall and the intruder. So, to help him, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Over here! Come and get me!" It turned around. Red eyes, blood around its mouth, and pale skin. **_**Vampire**_**. The vampire lunged towards me, but before I could react, something attacked it first. Whatever it was, it tore the vampire to pieces. Alec looked shocked. Derek stood behind me, completely still. The creature spoke.**

"**Who let the vampire in?" it snarled. No one spoke. "You!" it turned to Alec. "Did you let it in?" **

**He shook his head. "I didn't."**

"**Did **_**you**_** let it in?"**

**I snapped, "Why would I let a vampire in? Please tell me, because I didn't even know they existed until a few minutes ago."**

**It growled. I recognized that growl from somewhere…Emily. "Emma, is that you?"**

"**Bingo. Guess who turned me? Come on. I **_**know**_** you can do it." she stared at Derek. "You too, wolf boy."**

"**Cameron?" Derek asked.**

"**Good job, D." she said, now turning to me. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Ben. I will always love you." **

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy! What happened to Emily? Is Ben okay? Whose Cameron? Learn these answers and more on the next chapter of Challenges of Love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. ****J. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm looking at the new chapter.

Me- Huh. It looks alright. What do you think guys?

Audience- explain the vampires!

Me- Ok.

Audience- You don't own DP!

Me- Sure. 'reaches over and locks door' Say that again.

A- 'gasp'

Me- On with the story!

* * *

Emily PoV:

I sat quietly staring at Ben's now still form. Who knew it would come to this? Me having to turn him… I couldn't do it. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I hope my compulsion didn't hurt him. Oh God. What if it did? What if… I checked his pulse again. _Thump, thump, thump_. Okay, he's still alive. That's good, right? Speaking of alive… where's Cameron? Stupid, unreliable vampire. Vampire. The change. I could remember it now…

_I was trying to find my way back to the HQ. It was dark, the wind whispering through the many trees. I went outside to relax, and I found a shady spot. Well I must have been tried because I fell asleep._

_When I woke up, I could hear something moving through the trees. I bolted awake. "Who's there?" Someone walked out and spoke._

"_Hello. I'm sorry to have frightened you. I apologize."_

_He looked pale in the minimal light that was filtering through the trees. And his eyes… red. I started to run but he quickly caught me. I screamed, but he covered my mouth._

"_Now, now sweetheart. Don't fight it." he lunged and bit._

_The pain was unbearable. I screamed, and this time he didn't stop me. Then… a pleasant sensation. It was a weird transition. Soon after that, I passed out._

_When I woke up, I was back at the HQ. Confused, I went into the kitchen. Who I saw there made me want to run away and hide. It was __him__. The vampire chatted easily with the others. When he saw me he winked. I ran out. He followed._

"_Hey sweetheart. Fun time last night, huh?" he smiled. I socked him. "Ow. What the hell is the problem?"_

"_You know what the problem is, you __asshole__." I said through my teeth. _

"_Oh, __that__ problem. Relax, it'll be better, just give it three days. You'll __love__ the end result. Better senses, better reflexes, better-" I cut him off._

"_Shut up and explain __now__." So he explained. Told me how he got turned, and all the changes that went with becoming a vampire. And the whole time… I wanted to kill him. But I waited. Told myself that he would get what was coming to him. And I hoped I was right._

That's pretty much it. I looked back at Derek. He was snoring softly. Then I looked at Alec and the other two werewolves. I listened. Four heartbeats answered back. Okay, they're still alive. Finally, I looked at the bloody mess of vampire on the floor. He was dead, thank God. I moved closer to Ben. "I'm so sorry." I muttered for the fiftieth time that night. I sat there, listening to his breathing, for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ben PoV:

I woke up to two bright green eyes staring at me. I jumped. "Derek, what the-"

"Shh…" he pointed to my side.

I looked over and gasped softly. Emily was sleeping peacefully against my side. She looked… relieved. "What is it?" I whispered.

He nodded towards the kitchen. "She killed a vampire in there."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know. Cameron changed her. I think _that_ was one of his lackeys."

I got up, careful not to move her, walked into the kitchen and looked at the blood soaked floor. "Oh crap. That's… that's…"

"Crazy? Horrific?" Derek offered.

"Second option. No contest. I can't believe she changed…"

"Remember Ben, anything's possible." with that, Derek went to check on the others.

I went and sat by Emily again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered in her ear. To my surprise, she answered.

"Would you have believed me?"

"No matter if you're half-demon, vampire, or whatever, I will _always_ love you." I said, hugging her.

She sighed. "I love you too."

As I moved closer, she stiffened. "What is it?"

"The… blood… I'm sorry." she moved away, although it wasn't much.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Well it's the least I could do. I see why you were standoffish now."

"Yeah, that's the only problem I have yet to solve so far."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"I hope so, cause I don't want to stop hugging you."

I smiled. "It'll be okay, I promise."

After that, she fell asleep again. Derek walked over and knelt down.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I'm sure. You can bring her to your room if you want."

"Thanks." I lifted her up and carried her towards my room.

"Don't look _too_ happy, now." he said, trying not to laugh.

I shook my head. Once in my room, I shut the door and put her on my bed. She was fast asleep. I threw off my shirt and laid beside her, stroking her hair. "Goodnight Emma."

"I love you Ben." she said tiredly.

I smiled. "I love you too, now go back to sleep."

She moved closer and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead quietly, wandering what I did to deserve her.

* * *

**Yay!!! Officially my favorite chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Midterms are a pain! I like tacos! On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm talking to my idiot friend Zack.

Me- Why are you so annoying?

Zack- Why don't you own DP?

Me- 'whistles' Come here Shadow!

Zack- Who's that?

A GIANT wolf runs towards Zack.

Zack- Oh -hit! 'starts running'

Me- Good wolf. On with the story!

* * *

Ben PoV:

Emily was still having problems with blood. Yesterday, she almost lost it.

_I was cutting some carrots for the werewolves. Emily was watching me, and I swear she tensed every time I cut a carrot. Anyway, I was trying to talk to her when I accidentally cut my finger. As soon as she saw the blood, she freaked. First, she backed away. Then, I saw her brown eyes turn red. And finally, she lunged. Luckily for both of us, Alec was in the next room. When he ran in, I was against the wall, and Emily was fighting the urge to lunge again, but I could see she was failing. Alec automatically slammed into her, which distracted her from the blood. She snarled quietly, then began facing off with Alec, who was now in wolf form. They circled, sizing each other up. Suddenly, she spoke._

"_Now, now Alec. Be a good dog and go away so I can be alone."_

_He snarled and quickly lunged at her. She didn't move fast enough. His razor sharp teeth ripped at her thigh. That's when __**I **__freaked._

_I leaped, automatically aiming for the jugular. I missed my mark, but at least he wasn't hurting her anymore. I quickly checked her over. She was coming to her senses, but I wasn't. In fact, I was getting worse. Before I could attack again, however, she spoke._

"_Ben… please stop. Alec didn't mean to, okay?" she said quietly._

"_But he __**hurt**__ you." I mumbled, coming to my senses._

"_It wasn't his fault. Please stop."_

_And I did, but only after several deep breaths._

I sat back, wandering about Emily. Since yesterday, she refused to look at me, even when we were alone. What if she hated herself? Ran away? No. I _cannot _let her run away again. I got up and ran upstairs.

She was laying on her bed, looking at a photo. When she saw me she jumped and put the photo back on her bedside table.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I came to see if you ran away."

"Why would I run away? I like it here, plus my friends live here, too."

"Oh… I see. Okay, well… bye." I said, walking out the door, feeling terrible.

"Ben… I not mad at you, just at myself. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday."

"Same here. Please don't feel bad."

"I don't. Look, stop apologizing, okay? It's no one's fault."

"Okay…"

I smiled. On impulse, I looked at the clock. 10:34 p.m. "Are you tired yet?"

"A bit. Well… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." I said, disappointed.

"Night."

"Night." I repeated.

I walked into my room, changed, shut the door, and went to sleep alone for the first time in three months.

Sometime later, I woke up feeling someone slide in next to me and fall asleep. Once again happy, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**You know the drill. Review, review, review! Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I froze at school this morning. On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:**I'm talking to my alter ego, Dominique.**

**Me- So… it's been awhile since I talked to you.**

**Dom- Yep. Hey, do you have tacos here?**

**Me- Uhh… no.**

**Dom- 'stomps foot' YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS!**

**Me- Please don't kill me.**

**Dom- Oh I'll do more than that. I'm telling Christian you **_**love**_** him!**

**Me- 'stares at Dominique completely horrified'**

**Dom- 'locks door' We'll finish this later. Now say it.**

**Me- On with the story! And I love my BFF!**

* * *

**Ben PoV: Three months later…**

**Where do I begin? Okay first of all, Chloe's five months pregnant, I turn 16 today, and Emily's going to make me have a birthday party. I hate March 29th****. Second, I going to help Derek clean up the library now, but he gave me the next two days off. And third, **_**never**_** eat Alec's tacos. I learned that the hard way. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming,**

"**WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME I TRY TO COOK, YOU DON'T LET ME?!" I heard something crash.**

**Suddenly, Ryan ran into the room and hid behind me. "What the hell is going on?"**

"**It's Chloe. She was trying to cook, but Derek wouldn't let her." he said quietly.**

**I heard more crashing, then some cussing, and then… silence. I crept slowly out the door. Derek and Chloe were nowhere to be seen. "I think it's safe to come out now, Ryan."**

"**Thank God, I almost jumped out of my skin."**

"**Yeah. Wait a minute, wasn't Emily in there with you guys?" I stared at him.**

"**Oh shit."**

**We ran straight into the rubble. "Emma, you in here?" Suddenly, a head popped out of a giant pot.**

"**Are they gone?" she whispered.**

"**They are. You okay?" Ryan asked.**

"**Yeah, if I had to fight an angry Chloe or a pack of werewolves, I'd choose the werewolves." she smiled and climbed out.**

"**Same here." I mumbled.**

"**So… what now?" Ryan asked.**

"**I guess doing what we were doing before." I said.**

"**Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." she said, running towards a cabinet.**

"**Again?!" Ryan exclaimed, "You just ate an hour ago!"**

"**So? It's not like I eat a lot Ryan."**

"**But Emma, you only waited an hour."**

"**And? Look Ryan chill. I'm not gonna eat this okay? I'm making a cake."**

**Throughout the whole exchange, I'm standing up, wandering about that book I forgot to give back Derek. **_**The Complete Guide to Half-Demon Reproduction.**_** Suddenly, I felt… different. I **_**wanted**_** to read that book ASAP. "I'll talk to you guys later okay?"**

**They looked at me. "You okay Ben?" Ryan asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.**

**Emily stared hard at me. Suddenly, I felt a presence in my mind. I ignored it.**

"**See you later Ben."**

**I left quickly after that.**

* * *

**Emily PoV:**

**30 minutes later, we finished the cake. So, to celebrate our achievement, we drank a cup of coffee. "Hey Ryan?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why is Ben acting weird all of a sudden?"**

**He didn't say a word. Then finally, "I thought you were in his head."**

"**I was, but I needed to stop so I could take the cake out."**

"**Oh. Want me to check?"**

"**Sure, if you want." I said.**

**I forgot to mention that, like me, Ryan can read minds.**

**Suddenly, Ryan ran towards Ben's room. "Do **_**not**_** follow me." he yelled over his shoulder.**

…

**Two hours later, Ryan comes out. I quickly got up, and snarled, "What the hell were you guys doing in there?"**

**He says quietly, "We were talking about guy stuff, okay? **_**Personal**_** guy stuff." **

**I sit back down. "Like?"**

**He sighed loudly. "Do you really want to know?" **

**I nodded.**

"**Okay, but you have to promise me something."**

"**Okay, fine. What?"**

"**Don't kill me or him."**

"**Why would I do that?" **

"**Just promise."**

"**Fine. I promise not to hurt you or Ben. Happy?"**

"**Yes." he breathes in. "We looked at a book called **_**The Complete Guide to Half-Demon Reproduction **_**today, and… and…" he looks down.**

"**What did you find out?"**

"**We looked at a chart that tells you what your kid would be if you uh, mated with them. It said that you guys would have a psychic, fire breathing kid, which would most likely be a girl."**

"**What about vampirism?" I asked quietly.**

"**It's not genetically possible."**

**I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.**

"**You okay? You looked like you were about to faint."**

"**Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks."**

"**Welcome. Are you mad at us?"**

"**No, I'm not mad."**

"**Well that's good." Suddenly he yelled, "Hey guys! It's time to party!"**

**The party took exactly three hours. By the time it ended, I was completely drained, and I wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone looked tired. So we happily called off the party. After all that, I went into my room, put on some pajamas, and jumped happily in my bed.**

"**Hey, what about me?"**

**I moved over, waited for him to get in, and fell asleep to his quiet humming.**

* * *

**Well? How was it? You can tell me with a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Sorry about the confusion about the last chapter. ( it sounded right in my head, but then again, I wrote it) oh well, hope this chapter clears it up. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm still locked up.

Me- Please let me go! 'pounds on door'

Chad the Torturer- Sorry, I can't. I'm stuck too.

Me- Ahh! 'rocks back and fourth'

Chad- She doesn't own DP and is taking a mental vacation.

Me- 'sobs loudly'

* * *

Ben PoV: one week later…

I was waiting for the bathroom again. I needed a shower badly, cause I had been working outside all afternoon. So, in order to get clean, I knocked then said, "Whoever's in there, can you please hurry?" The door slowly opened.

"Sorry, I was…" Emily muttered.

That's when I saw it. "Emma… what-" I stammered.

A single tear slid down her face. I looked at it. A small pink plus sign stared at me. "How?"

"I have no clue." she whispered.

"But… that's impossible. We didn't even…"

"I know."

The wheels in my head turned 70 miles an hour. Then, I thought about the bond. "Could it be possible if the bond did it?"

Realization light up her face. "It could."

We looked at each other. "Derek." we said in unison. We both ran up towards his room.

I knocked on the door. "DEREK!"

The door opened to reveal a freaked out Derek. "Who the hell is dying?"

I shoved past him and let Emily in. "Nobody. Derek, we have to ask something _really_ important."

He looked at me. Then, he muttered, "What is it?"

"Derek, is it possible to get pregnant without having intercourse?" I asked quickly.

"Of course. It's always possible when the bond between supernaturals is strong. Why-" he stopped. "You don't mean…"

Emily took out the pregnancy test. Derek's eyes widened.

"What…" he shook his head. "Get another one. _Now_."

Five minutes later, she came back with three different ones. All had plus signs.

Suddenly, a thought moved into my head. _I'm going to be a dad at 16_. But the weird thing was, I found myself extremely happy. Derek looked at us.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." we said at the same time. Derek looked shocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just questioning my opinion of teen parents." he said.

"Why?" I wandered aloud.

"Because 99.9% of people I know who got pregnant like this want an abortion immediately or within the first week." he said sadly.

Emily snarled, "Do we look like killers?"

"Of course not. Hell, you guys aren't killers unless someone close to you is threatened. Trust me I'm the same way." he said quickly.

She sighed. "Sorry, I get defensive a lot when someone questions my truthfulness."

He laughed. "It's okay."

After that, we talked about what to do and what not to do during the pregnancy. Most of it was about what _not_ to do. She can't drink alcohol, smoke, have caffeine, do drugs, and a lot of other stuff that was important. Luckily, I wrote it down. By the time we finished, it was 6 pm. "Time to eat." I said happily.

"Thank GOD!" Derek yelled.

"Woo hoo!" Emily screamed, while running wildly towards the kitchen.

…

"I think she beat me." Derek said after we had finished eating.

"I think she did!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Wow." said Alec.

"She had me beat." Chloe said, trying not to laugh.

I smiled. "She killed me twenty bites ago."

Emily blushed. "At least I didn't implode."

Everyone laughed. I hugged her. She tensed, then relaxed.

"Looks like you're getting used to physical contact now." I whispered.

"Took me long enough." she mumbled.

"Well, I think it's time to go to sleep. Anyone disagree?" Derek asked. No one said anything, just picked their plates up and headed to bed. "Night everyone." Derek said.

"Night." we all repeated.

Suddenly, Derek pulled us over and whispered quietly, "Congratulations guys. Good luck and goodnight."

"Thanks D." Emma said happily.

"Yes, thank you." I added.

"No problem. Call if you need anything, alright?" he said.

"Sure thing." I said.

"Night guys." he said before slipping away.

"Well that was nice of him." Emily said quietly.

"Yeah… you ready to go to bed?" I asked.

"Yes."

A few minutes later, we were both in bed.

"Night Emma. I love you both."

"Ben, we just found out about him today."

"I don't think she cares." I moved close to her stomach. "Do you mind if I acknowledge you?" Suddenly, a pillow hit me on the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

She smiled. "It's not a girl. I think it's a boy."

"Well I think it's a girl."

"Are we seriously arguing about that?"

"I think so." I laughed. "How about this? If I win, I get to name her."

She smiled. "Why are we doing this?"

"Cause I want to name her."

"You didn't even know _he_ existed until a few hours ago."

"So? She's here now, and even though I just meet her, I love her as much as I love you." I whispered truthfully.

"Thank you." she said, tears starting to run down.

"What for?"

"For sticking with me, instead of leaving."

I looked her in the eye. "I will _never_ leave you, no matter what."

She smiled, still crying silently. I hugged her. To my surprise, she hugged back.

"Now, go to sleep." I said turning off the light.

"Goodnight Ben, I love you."

"I love you too." A few minutes later, she was asleep. So, as gently as I could, I put my head on her stomach. "Goodnight honey. Daddy loves you." I whispered. When I was done, I fell happily into darkness.

* * *

Emily PoV:

I felt Ben put his head gently on my stomach. Quietly I heard him say, "Goodnight honey. Daddy loves you." After a few minutes, he laid back and fell asleep.

I smiled. "Why does he think you're a girl?" I said quietly. Then I realized what I just did. "I think I've been around your dad too long." I mumbled, nearly asleep. The last thought that went through my head was, "What if it is a girl?" I hoped not, cause I wanted to name him.

* * *

**Well now you know. (by the way I am extremely happy, even though they are my characters) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! On my way to Alexandria, LA. Woke up at 6:30. This sucks. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **I'm being transferred to an insane asylum.

Me- I'm telling you! She locked me up and said I didn't own DP!

Man- Sure. Take this cherry flavored medicine.

Me- No! 'throws tantrum'

Man- Johnson, get the needle. 'sticks in needle'

Me- No…

* * *

Ben PoV: one week later…

Emily stills thinks it's a boy. When I asked Derek what he thinks it is, he say it's a boy, too. For now, I'm alone. I'm going to ask her if we could possibly tell them tonight. I knocked on her door. "Hey Emma?"

The door opened. "Yeah?"

I walked in and quickly shut the door. "Would you like to tell everyone else tonight at supper?"

"About… that?"

"Yes. Please?"

She sighed. "Alright. Why are you acting like a four year old instead of 16 year old though?"

"Cause I drank an espresso this morning."

She laughed. "You drank Italian coffee?"

"Sure did. Derek offered some, I was tired, so now I'm wired."

"So now you're ADD?"

"Yep. So are we telling them?"

"Yes Ben, we're telling them."

"YES!"

She laughed when I did back flip. "Go drink some water so the stuff can get out of your system."

"Okay. I will."

"No, you're going now." she grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me towards the kitchen.

"Please let me go."

"Nope. You're coming with me, Espresso Boy." she laughed at my new nickname.

We went into the nearly empty kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" Chloe asked.

"He drank an espresso and refused to drink some water, so now I'm dragging him in here."

She laughed. "That figures."

"Hey, Can you let me go now?" I begged.

"Yep. Drink this." Emily said, handing me a glass.

"What is it?"

"Mystery drink. Derek's favorite. Don't ask what's in it though." Chloe said.

"Uhh… I think I'll pass." I started getting up.

One of the werewolves in the room tackled me. "Ahh!" I said as Chloe forced the liquid down my throat. I tasted like wet dog. I threw the werewolf off, and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

20 minutes later, I came out. "You all are evil except for Emma!" I yelled

"I know I am." Chloe said.

"I feel sorry for your kid. Poor thing."

She laughed, walked towards me, and whispered quietly, "I feel sorry for yours too, Espresso Boy." she laughed.

"Emma, you weren't supposed to tell." I mumbled.

"Blame Derek." she said, drinking a glass of tea. "At least you aren't hyper anymore."

"Yeah but…" I shook my head. "Whatever. So… what now?"

"Well I'm going tell Derek that he BETTER let me cook. Bye guys."

"Bye Chloe." we said in unison.

After she left, I whispered to Emily, "Please don't kill me when you get like that."

She laughed. "I'll try."

"Well thanks for volunteering to try."

"No problem."

LATER DURING DINNER

"Excuse me everyone!" Derek yelled. We all looked at him. "I believe Ben and Emily have something to tell you. Guys?"

I cleared my throat and stood up, Emily mimicking me. "Thank you Derek. Everyone-"

"You're getting married?" Ryan yelled.

"No. We're-"

"Is Emily pregnant?" Alec asked. Everyone gasped.

I stared him down. Luckily Emily saved us from a fight.

"Yes. I am." silence.

"How?" Ryan asked quietly.

"The bond."

"I can't believe it was that strong…" Alec muttered.

"Well, now that that's over, let's continue eating." Derek said.

Suddenly, Ryan said, "Congratulations guys."

"Yeah, congrats." Alec mumbled.

After everything was done, we went to bed happily.

"Hey Ben?"

"What is it Emma?"

"Why were you and Alec mean to each other?"

I sighed. "Do you remember when you and him fought?"

"Yeah."

"Well… when he bit you, I freaked. So I haven't forgiven him."

"Because of me?"

"Yes."

"Don't fight with Alec, Ben, he's family."

"Okay Emma, I won't."

"Thank you."

"Welcome, and by the way, it's a girl."

"No it's not! It's a boy!"

"Okay, let's say it is. What would you name him?"

"Uhh… I didn't get that far yet."

I smiled. "I did. How does Annabel Rose sound?"

Her eyes lit up. "What about Zachery Cole?"

"Emma, it's a girl. I'm telling you."

She shook her head. "Fine Ben, for you, it's a girl."

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Twins?"

She nearly fell out of the bed. "What?!"

"Relax Emma, I'm joking."

"For my sake, I hope so."

I laughed. "Goodnight guys."

She smiled and moved closer. "Night."

I turned off the light and fell asleep to her quiet breathing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Merry Christmas! Personally, I think the 24th ****and 25****th**** are Christmas. Anyway, On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sitting in my cell with a straitjacket on.

Me- Hi. I'm need some help here, Minions!

Minions- Hi. You don't own DP!

Me- Ahh!!! 'kicks wildly'

Minions- Relax, let us get you out.

Me- Thank you… 'starts crying'

Minions- I think she missed us.

* * *

Ben PoV: one month later… (2 months to go for Chloe, Emily has nearly 9 months to go)

I sat down on the back porch. These last few days were starting to catch up with me. First, I had a odd desire to drink blood. I'm hoping it's not human blood I want.. Second, me and Chloe were about to kill each other. Why? Because she refuses to accept the fact that I can beat her every time we play checkers. And third, Emily's bloodlust is not helping any of us at all. I don't blame anyone, because I've almost became a snack at least 6 times in the last month. I looked at the rain, praying that it would get better, but knowing my luck, it was probably going to get a lot worse. Suddenly, the front door slammed shut.

"Why should I even bother?!"

"Because it would help you. Just-" Derek said.

"NO! I refuse to help you anymore!"

Whoever it was got into a car and drove off. I started getting up, but something grabbed me. Instinct kicked in. I yanked them off, flames surrounding me. I snarled, looking up. I froze. _It couldn't be…_

"Hello Ben, nice to see you again." Cameron said.

"Leave. Derek's coming."

He laughed. "I don't think so. He's busy dealing with the loss of an old friend."

"The guy that left?"

"Bingo. Now then… where were we?" he leaped, aiming to kill.

I backed up. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling.

"No! you fool!" he cursed loudly.

"Ahh!" I hit the ground, feet first.

I looked around. The room was creepy. Directions written in Latin hung on the wall. Candles burned quietly on a silver tray. An old wooden desk had a skull on it. I looked closer at the skull. It had a blood red glass ball inside its mouth. For some unknown reason, I clapped twice. Suddenly, it started glowing. What it did next gave me nightmares for a week.

Blood poured out of its mouth. The ball started spinning. Then… it spoke.

"Who dares consult The Oracle?!" it snarled.

I swallowed. I'd heard about these things. They always gave prophecies to people who were in trouble, or who were going to have an early death. One thing people always tell me: never consult The Oracle unless you have a death wish. I said, as confidently as I could, "I, Benjamin Scott Zalos, consult you."

"Why are you here?"

"I fell from above." I pointed at the ceiling.

Suddenly it hissed, "Be gone, Benjamin Scott Zalos! Do NOT come here again unless you need help!"

Suddenly, I was back on the porch. It was still raining, and Cameron was nowhere to be seen. The front door slammed shut.

"Why should I even bother?!"

"Because it would help you. Just-"

"NO! I refuse to help you anymore!"

"No way…" I had went back in time. Running into the house, I slipped. Luckily, I caught myself in time.

Alec looked at me like I was crazy, which, I probably was. "Where's the fire?" I heard him mumble.

I ran into the kitchen. Emily and Chloe looked up. "What the hell is wrong with you Ben?" Chloe said.

I shook my head and took my position. They looked at me in confusion. "Ben, what's going-" I covered their mouths.

"He's coming."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Cameron."

They both froze. I looked over. "Hello Cameron."

"My, my, you've been busy haven't you?" he said, walking in.

"Leave her alone."

He laughed. "Which one? You've got three."

Emily snarled, leaped over me, and landed on a stunned Cameron. "LEAVE THEM ALONE. You want someone to mess with, mess with me. Not _her_."

For the first time since I meet him, Cameron looked terrified. "I thought you didn't fight."

She smiled. "I do now." her red eyes stared at him coldly.

"What are you-" he sailed through the doorway and out into the rain.

She stood up. "Never mess with a protective parent."

Chloe yelled, "Damn right!"

I stared at the fire in the fireplace. Suddenly, it changed colors. Blue, Green, and Red. As a fire half-demon, I could literally read flames.

They went quiet. "What does it say?" Chloe asked.

"Do not underestimate my power, Benjamin Scott Zalos. You will be back." I froze.

"Who's it from?" Emily asked.

I was shaking. I felt frozen. "It-it was from The-The Oracle." I said, teeth chattering.

Chloe looked at me. "But… we don't have an Oracle. Are you sure-"

"Positive." I cut in.

"Ben, why are you shaking?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. The only things I'm sure of right now are I pissed off The Oracle, Chloe's having twins, you are having a girl, and that I really hate being cold. Oh, and that you might have Zackary Cole."

"Might?" Chloe asked.

I sighed. "Yes, might. She needs to calm down. He's going to have a heart attack if this keeps up."

They stared. "Are you serious?" Emily whispered.

I looked at her. "Can't you sense it?"

"No."

I moved towards her, tilted my head, and listened. A chorus of heartbeats answered my ears. "One, two, three." I mumbled. "Yours, hers, and his."

Chloe stared at me. "I'm _so_ getting Derek. I don't care how mad he is. This is important." she ran towards the living room.

"How long have you known?" she whispered.

"Two weeks."

"How do you know what they are?"

"Smell."

"I thought only werewolves could only do that."

"Don't forget vampires Emma."

"But… you're not a vampire."

I smiled. "Bond Emma."

She smacked her head. "I swear I should have been born blonde." she muttered.

Suddenly, Derek walked in. "Okay, from what Chloe was saying, you think she's having twins." he pointed at me.

"Sure do. Listen." I moved out of the way.

He put one ear on her stomach. She exhaled through her teeth, apparently not liking the physical contact.

His eyes widened. "How did you guys not notice before?"

"I noticed two weeks ago, but I waited just to be safe." I said.

"Why wait?"

I looked down and mumbled quietly, "I wanted to be sure that it wasn't in my head."

"You are officially crazy. Never ignore your first instinct."

I looked up and snarled, "I didn't Derek. Like you, I know how to take of my family, even if it means denying myself."

Everyone's eyes widened. He looked at me. "What exactly did you refuse?"

I pulled off my shirt, revealing my scars from when the humans found me three years ago. I looked at them. "I refused to let someone I love die because of me, in return, I was denied the right to a hospital." I whispered, "It was hard, but they healed. Now, they are a reminder to never take _anyone_ for granted. Especially humans."

Derek sat down in a stunned silence. Chloe's eyes were as big as saucepans. And Emily… she stared at the long jagged lines that the whip imprinted forever on my skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"I couldn't. It wasn't time."

"But now it is?"

I shook my head. "I never wanted anyone to know."

"Why? We could have helped you."

I smiled sadly. "You're too good Emma. Ignore me, and take care of yourself."

She glared at me. "Do you honestly think that I would just leave you alone?"

I sighed. "Not by a long shot."

"Then why-"

"Just testing my crappy luck."

"What a minute." Derek said quietly.

We looked at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"You said that these… _beatings_ were intended for your family. Which means…"

"ME?" Emily said loudly.

I winced. "I'm sorry…" I started shivering.

"Ben what is it?" Derek asked.

"I don't-"

Everything started to fade. "BEN!" I heard Emily yell.

"What the hell?" Chloe muttered.

Emily pushed though and went by me. "What's happening to you?" she sobbed.

"Don't worry Emma. I'll be back. I'm going to The Oracle."

"I'm coming."

"You can't." I mumbled, losing consciousness.

The last thing I heard was, "Watch me try."

I surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

**How was it? Review or something terrible happens to Ben** **and Emily. Bye!**


End file.
